Before He Cheats!
by Silver-Magick131
Summary: Miroku's about to find out .... just how vengeful a jealous Sango can get!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! **

**Hi Silver-Magick131 here! Well this is my first Miroku and Sango fic! After just buying my Sis the new Carrie Underwood CD, I got curious as to know what the song "Before He Cheats" sounded like, so I downloaded it! HAHA... funny song... but immediately upon hearing it i thought of Miroku and Sango! I think it fits their characters! Hehe... thought I believe it is quite the foolish thing to do, cheatin on Sango ... hehe...**

**A big thanx goes out to a great friend of mine Penpaninu! For her amusing words and her amazing writing, I know I wouldnt have gotten this far with half of my work had it not been for this Inu! Quite the talented woman she is; her work comes highly recommended from this Rin :D ... Thanx InuRoze**

**I hope you all enjoy this fic! Please R&R this and tell me what you think.… **

**Thanx and happy reading!**

**XXX**

_**Before He Cheats!**_

xxx

It was a sunny day, calm and warm, and a perfect day for lazying around, for that was exactly what the inu-tachi had been doing. Well... most of them...

Currently, Inuyasha was making his way back to the Bone-Eater's Well, in mission mode to retrieve the returning miko from the future. Shippo and Kilala had taken off down the stream, and were currently playing with the children in the nearby village, and much to Sango's annoyance, so had Miroku.

So that now left only one person ... the taijiya herself... to keep the camp safe. With her trusty Hiraikotsu plucked nicely behind her in the grass, she pressed her back against it as she fiddled with the bottom of her ponytail, watching the village below.

Had it not been for Kami's grand gift to mankind; Miroku, Sango probably would be taking a nice soak in the Lord's private bath... but thanks to that houshi's impecible charm, the traveling band had been kicked out of said Lord's luxurious home. Sango gritted her teeth wryly, as she reminded herself to personally teach that letch a lesson, lest he stop claiming to exorcise non-existant demons out of maiden Ladies chambers!

Though she had to admit, the view from their makeshift camp was a sight. High atop the hill, overlooking the village, Sango watched as the clear stream ran around the quaint village. She could barely see Shippo and Kilala down by the bank with the other children, and it made her feel comforted that she knew they were safe and sound. She only wished her mood would lighten!

"That stupid letch..." she mumbled to herself. Her current bad mood was entirely _his _fault! Why couldnt he just keep his hands _Off!_

Fortunately for the Demon Huntress, her mood was swiftly uplifted as she heard the soft landing of feet behind her, followed closely by a girlish sigh. Smiling, Sango turned around, peering around her Flying Bone, to see the rest of her group mates ... Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey Sango!" came the cheery voice of her miko companion. Sango's smile only grew.

"Kagome! You're back! How did your tests go?" Sango asked as she stood up from her spot upon the grass. Kagome cringed and shrugged, muttering something about 'stupid math and geometry' before embracing her friend. "We've missed you!"

Kagome blushed as she noticed Sango wink, while tilting her head over towards Inuyasha. Sango knew the two cared for each other immensely, and knew personally of Kagome's affections, but that hanyou's stubborness could really get in the way!

"Oh, hey!" came Kagome's excited voice as she bustled through her large yellow knapsack, pulling out a thick book of paper with shiny slick pages. "I bought this before I came back! It has all the latest gossip from my time in here!" Kagome said, indicating to the magazine in her hands. It had been not even a month since Kagome had introduced the 'magazine' to Sango, and so far it seemed the taijiya was hooked.

Sango smiled and dropped back down to the cool earth, leaning against her Hiraikotsu for support, as she and Kagome began flipping through the many colored pages of the future. Sango, like everyother time, was in total amazement at how the world had changed in the future 500 years!

"Say Sango," came Inuyasha's voice from behind.

"Hmm?" she replied, not once turning her eyes from the pages before her.

"Where are the others? Miroku, Shippo and Kilala?" he asked once more, now croutching behind Kagome, as he stole quick glances at the magazine himself. Sango grumbled for a moment, before pointing her finger out before her, in the direction of the village.

"At the village." was all she said before loosing herself to the magazine once more. She and Kagome went over the different pages of the book together as Inuyasha sighed, dropping down and crossing his arms and legs beside Kagome. He watched the two out of the corner of his eye before, ever so slightly, leaning back to rest against Kagome's shoulder. Kagome raised an eyebrow and chanced a glance at her hanyou before smiling, leaning into him some more.

xxx

Hours passed, and still no sign of the others as the girls continued through the book. Inuyasha kept a good look out for the kitsune and neko, but there still was no sign of Miroku. Inuyasha shrugged, Sango didnt seem to be worried about it much at the moment.

And indeed she wasnt. At the moment, she was immersed in the culture of Future Tokyo!

Pages of foriegn materials flipped before her as she studied the cars, make-up, activities, landscapes, etc. It was unthinkable... what the future was like, and Sango couldnt get enough of it! Slowly, she was beginning to better understand the world her friend came from, and it amazed her that she was now _slightly_ beginning to understand it's wonders.

Kagome laughed and had to stop and thoroughly explain each and every different thing to her friend that she hadnt seen befor, smiling at the look of amazement on her face. She found explaining things like 'What a car was' and 'Who is Shania' was as fun as it was difficult! But it amused her, and obviously brought her friends mind out of the rut it had been in earlier concerning a certain letcherous monk, who was _still_ Missing In Action. Kagome had half a mind to order Inuyasha to fetch that hentai, but didnt want to risk bringing Sango back down. So she left it at that!

Sango was currently happy at the moment, but Kagome dreaded the thought of what would happen to the houshi, was the taijiya to find him in the presence of another female!

xxx

Later on that night, after the small campfire had dwindled down to small glowing embers, did a limping shadowed figure arrive. In the glow of the fire, the figure could see the dark sleeping bag in which held the girl of the future, lying peacefully upon the ground. Beside her, leaning against the tree, was none other than the infamous hanyou, Inuyasha, also alseep, thought the twitching of the ears did mean he wasnt fully gone!

Across the makeshift camp, a large mass of golden fur sprawled itself across the ground, and the figure recognized it to be the two-tailed cat demon Kilala, with the small kitsune Shippo lost comfortably against her furry side. And finally, as the dying flames shot one last linguring glow upon the site, the last sleeping figure came visible to the pair of eyes.

A woman, young and fit, she was a beautiful site this figure ever had the privledge of seeing! With creamy skin and soft curves, she was definately the most beautiful female around!

The figure limped his way over to the tree before him, and dropped his sore body to the ground. Wincing, he placed a gentle hand above his left eye, feeling the tenderness, and knowing that it now matched his purple robes almost perfectly!

'_I should have just left that young maiden alone like her father said I should have! She wasnt worth the trouble! Although Lady Sango would be'_ he chuckled. ' _Ugh... this is what I get! Im a cursed man!' _

The figure sighed and leaned against the tree behind him, as he cradled his long golden staff to his shoulder, and he lazily turned his attention to the Demon-Slayer beside him.

She was gently pressed up against Kilala, cradled against the cat's large arm and side, and kept her weapon, the deadly Hiraikotsu, close at hand. Her fine features were pulled into a graceful smile, and she looked content justified!

Oh ho ho, if only he knew...

xxx

It was a dark night, and a young woman stood there upon her porch, her keys grasped tightly in the palm of her hand.

'_Eh... we'll see! This is the _LAST_ time he thinks he'll do this to me!'_ she thougth vengefully! The man she was refuring to may not be home at the moment, but she had a pretty good inclination as to what he may be doing... and_ Oh ho ho_ was _he_ going to get it!

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
_

She could just picture that man, his arms wrapped tightly around some blonde bimbo as his cursed right hand traveled ever so slowly down to her rear! Heh, no doubt causing her to get a little playful herself... no matter... let him have his fun... for now!

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_'Ahh, and no doubt he'd picked a weak-ling! He always was into wispy women...' _ she thought as she took a few hard steps down the front porch, a malicious glint in her eyes. '_Well I am not some delicate, feeble little girl... I'll show him!'_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo..._

'_Let him have his fun... flirt all you like...'_ she thought...

_And he don't know..._

The woman smiled evily as she held out her key, a shiny red Mustang Convertible sitting prettily before her... '_This'll be fun...'_

_That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive!  
Carved my name into his leather seat...  
_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!_

The young woman smiled to herself, as she admired her work, wondering how his night was going...

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke.._

He always did like the more ... _flamboyant_ women...

She wondered if he was enjoying himself...

_  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky,_

Again the figure smiled to herself. '_He sure is gettin _lucky_ tonight!_' she thought maliciously...

_  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
_

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seat,  
_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

The woman traced her hands along the window's edge, allowing her fingertips to dip down and graze the key marks in the fresh, cherry red paint. '_What ever was he thinking? That baka... he deserves every bit of this...'_ she thought.

As she came back up, she smiled at the pretty reminder she left for him in the driver's seat... '_And he better never forget my name as well...'_

The sound of crunching glass was heard as she stepped over the mess she made with the headlights...'_Heh, no need to worry about the tires thought,'_ she thought_. 'They already have holes of their own!'_

Then she smiled sadly.

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
_

The woman then grasped her keys tightly, ready to turn to her own car in the drive way, after she took one last look, smirking...

_  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

'_Nope, not on me...'_

__

Ohh... not on me...

_  
Cause I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seat...  
_

'_S.A.N.G.O.' _was the name written on his seat...

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!  
_

_'You better think,' _ she thought. '_Miroku... you better..'_

_  
Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

xxx

Sango awoke with a start, her heart racing and her breath coming in short inhales.

'_Whoa... what kind of dream was _that?' she thought to herself. She looked around the campsite, and found the little small magazine that she had been looking at earlier with Kagome, laying innocently beside her Hiraikotsu.

She couldnt seem to shake the dream out of her mind as she went over the crazy little song that played itself over and over in her head. She blinked a few times, before looking around the camp once more. She saw the sleeping figures of both Inuyasha and Kagome across from her, and turned, slightly surprised, to see the missing member of their group lost peacefully in a sound slumber.

It surprised her at first to see the growing bruise upon his face, but her sympathy quickly melted away when she noticed some movement beside him. Her right eyebrow began to twitch, and the infamous vein upon her forhead began to rise as she watched the letch before her grope the air with his cursed fingers! It didnt help when he uttered those simple words...

"Now this is nice..."

_BONK!_

"Yaaahh!" came a cry, startling the rest of the campsite members. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked around the site frantically, sniffing out for any looming dangerous figures as Kagome bolted into a sitting position, her eyes wide!

Shippo and Kilala were also roused from their sleep, and all turned their heads to where the offending cry of pain erupted from. Each individual widened their eyes as they took in the scene before them.

Sango sat there, eyes shut tight in anger and annoyance, her arm stretched out while holding her Hiraikotsu that had just landed ever-so-painfully atop Miroku's head.

Inuyasha snickered and rolled his eyes at the monk, who was obviously knocked unconscious by the blow. Sango's eyebrow continued to twitch as she dropped her weapon to the ground, not once looking to the monk, who was currently sprawled out agaisnt the ground and tree, swirls in his eyes, and a large red bump growing atop his head.

"Sango..." Kagome's bewildered voice cut through the night. "Wh-What happened?" The rest of the group seemed to wonder the same, and awaited the answer that would never come...

The only thing Sango muttered, before drifting off back to sleep was ...

"Next time he better think ... Before He Cheats!"

**XXX**

**Well there it is... hehe...do ya like it?**

**It is really weird, seeing as I wrote it past one o'clock in the morning. It is weird, but I am fond of the way it turned out! I am in a slightly weird, yet playful mood (smiles at Penpaninu) and I really dont know how this story came about... it just seemed to write itself...hehe...**

**So please! Be ever so kind, and let this Rin (dont ask) know how she did! Was it good? Bad? Hate it? Like it? Tell me your thoughts... just dont flame... those are just a waste of both your time and mine.. :P **

**Well thanx for readin, minna-chan! Truly hope you enjoyed...**

**SM131 a.k.a Silvery Rin with the Butterfly Wingz **


End file.
